Weird World
by Velosarahptor
Summary: Harry wonders what his life would be like if Neville was the BWL, and wakes up to find that Neville is the BWL, what changes have been made? How will Harry cope? Read to find out! ON HIATUS.
1. Mum?

**A/N I hope you like my new story, so enjoy! PS I don't own Harry potter!**

I lay in my bed, wondering what it would be like if Neville was the Boy Who Lived. Right as I started to imagine what Dudley would be like, I drifted off to sleep. I woke to complete silence. _That's weird, _I thought to myself. _Dudley's usually up by now, playing his PlayStation or something. _Still drowsy, I trudged down the stairs.

"Good morning, sleep alright?" Aunt Petunia asked, as I entered the kitchen. But was it Aunt Petunia? This voice was kinder, and vaguely familiar. I rubbed my eyes, and the room came into focus. It was an airy, sunny room, with pale yellow walls, and flowered curtains. A woman with firey red hair came into view. At first I thought, Mrs. Weasley. But then I noticed her startling green eyes.

"Mu—" I started to say, but was interrupted by a blonde flash, that danced in, screaming,

"MUMMY! WHERE IS IT!?"

"Over here, Sweetie!" Mum, I think, replied. The flash practically killed itself, running to get the envelope. "Harry, dear, yours is here, too!" Mum, yeah, that's definitely Mum, handed me my Hogwarts letter. The letter told me everything I would need for my sixth year of schooling. It also contained my Quidditch Captain's badge, and my, what? Prefect's badge?

"Mum, I'm gonna go get dressed," I announced, unnecessarily.

"I'll come with!" The flash, wait, it's a little girl, said enthusiastically.

"Sarah, Harry, remember, Hermione and Emma are coming over later, so remember, pick up your rooms while you're up there, will you?" Mum pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," The girl, Sarah, my sister? and I replied at the same time. Oh, well, at least Hermione is still my friend, I would be completely weirded out if I went to Hogwarts, to find out my girlfriend was Milicent Bulstrode, and I was friends with Malfoy. I proceeded to my closet, finding I had tons of clothes. After I chose an outfit, I checked out my room. There was tons of pictures, covering almost every inch of the room, with me and Sarah, me and Hermione, making out? And, like, tons more. My room was painted deep, emerald green, with Mahogany furniture. I sat down at the desk, pulled out parchment and a quill, and began to write a letter to Ron. Sarah walked in behind me, and practically screamed,

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Writin' a letter," I replied.

"To who?"

"To Ron,"

"Don't you, like hate Ron?"

"Yeahhh, I'm writing him a letter, telling him how much I, uh, hate him."

"Ohhhh, well anyways, you have to stop, because you need to help me pick up my room, Mummy said so!"

"Fiiiiiine," She pulled my by the arm into her room. It was painted a hot pink, with tons of pictures, like mine. I helped her for a little bit, pondering how weird this strange, crazy world is.

**A/N Like it? Hate it? Review! Oh, and I am now accepting beta requests! Yay! Just check out my beta profile! Oh, and PS, this is HarryismyHeroicsavior, just I changed my nickname to Team Edward and Jasper so yeahhh, REVIEW!!!**

**xxxxSarahxxxx**


	2. Hermione and people I don't know!

I finally came to the conclusion that Hermione was my girlfriend. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, _Well, it's about time! _And I know I probably could've figured this out ages ago. But I thought about what it would be like if she was my ex. Well, first off, the pictures would probably be burned, and she probably wouldn't be coming for the remainder of the summer hols. So yeahhh, I'm not exactly as smart as her, _wait, _is she even smart? I was taken out of my thoughts by my dad grumbling good morning from the hallway. It was obvious he didn't want to get up, and most likely he would go to work. I wonder if Mum works. Well, I guess I should be getting downstairs. I picked myself off of the floor, and started to make my way out the door, when the-world's-most-annoying-sister-even-though-I-just-met-her screamed RACE YA, and sped down the stairs. So, naturally, I raced after her. A-a-and, I almost ran into Hermione! Good thing I found all those letters in my desk from her, or else this moment would have been extremely awkward. She threw her arms around me, and I hugged her back. _This is kinda nice, really…weird, but, nice! _I thought. I led her to my room and she immediately started talking. Good old Hermione!

"Oh…kay…I didn't know a person could be so…well…confusing!!" I gasped. She laughed, her laugh richer than in the other world, the world I was used to, and rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously, there is no word to describe how confused I am, and if there was, it'd have to be something like confaburblefuzzled!"

"Confarburblefuzzled?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I dunno, -hey, I feel really dizzy right now," She laughed again. Crap, why does she have to laugh so much?

"Anyway, uhm…let's see, Riley and Derek are coming over later, aren't they? Sirius, your dad, Remus, Gideon and Fabion are doing something, probably something stupid, and uhm, Samantha and Ella are coming over, too, and I think Michelle, , Seamus, Lavender, and Parvati are also coming over like, next week I think, so yeah, not much privacy here, but hey, they're our peeps, there is never privacy,"

_Wait, huh? I haven't ever heard of half of those people! _

**A/N OMG OMG! I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner! I wrote this in the midtz of my happiness, I got 1****st**** and 2****nd**** for my synchroized swim routines, and so now I am going to reigonals!!! And I am sleeping over at my friend Brenna's tomarrow. And we got this virus (so did a bunch of other peoples) as a late April fool's joke, because they wanted it to be a surprise, and it blocks the internet entirely! UGH! Oh, and my daddy told me about this exhibit that is coming to the Chicago Museum of Science and Industry (I've been there before, it is sooo cool!) it opens today, and it is Harry Potter!!!!! We're gonna go this summer!!!! There is over 200 props from the movies, and you can go to the Great Hall, the Hogwarts Express, the Gryffindor Common Room, and a bunch of other places! You can also pull a mandrake, throw a Quaffle, and sit in Hagrid's chair! They have BuckBeak, Aragog, Dobby, and the Hungarian Horntail!!! Here's the link, ****.org/whats-here/exhibits/harry-potter/****, I have a feeling my parents are gonna have a hard time pulling me away from that one! Anyways, review, blah, blah, blah, I own nothing, JK owns all, blah blah blah.**

**~Sarah the VAMPIRE (aka Team Edward and Jasper aka HarryismyHeroicsavior)**


End file.
